


Where The Wind Blows

by thebesttempinchiswick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Comeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, PWP ish, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, delayed orgasms, demon king!cas, kept!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebesttempinchiswick/pseuds/thebesttempinchiswick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is the king of hell, and Dean is his spoiled human sub. Filthy smut because it's Aly's birthday and she wanted top!cas, and I have a thing for Dean and Cas fucking on expensive furniture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to have a good time  
> Can't I have fun for the rest of my life [x](http://www.lyricsmania.com/where_the_wind_blows_-_coco_o_lyrics_the_great_gatsby.html)

If you asked Cas, he would tell you that humans could be categorized in three ways.

First, you had your ass-kissers. They aimed to please, often worked jobs deemed "respectable", and were overall victims of capitalism as well as other normative evils. He had no time for these people, other than to do things he didn't want to. He was the boss of quite a few of them, and he had them practically kissing the soles of his shoes. He'd been told he had that effect on them.

Second, you had your outcasts. They were much colder and the only reason they weren't ass-kissers was because they had been rejected by them. They loved to get back at whatever nameless, faceless thing they could, if you could convince them that it had wronged them. These people, they were great for doing work. They were the second smartest group, but they weren't truly intelligent. If they were, they wouldn't eat out of the palm of his hand the way that they did.

Lastly, you had his favorite group of people. The truly smart ones. Dean was one of these. They stayed out of any kind of conflict, never fought their way up any kind of ladder, because they didn't need to. They chose an easy, carefree life of expensive lingerie and even more expensive champagne, and more importantly, they chose to work for people like Cas.

Cas was a king. A demon king, to be exact. He had been in the higher ranks for a short while before he killed his superior, Zachariah, and taken the crown. To the world, he was a powerful businessman, but to those who worked with him, he was their lord and protector. A title which came with many perks. Perks like money. And penthouses. And Dean.

Dean was his favorite pet, really the best he'd ever had. He had always been fond of the groupies that came and went with the parties held on the first floor of his mansions, but Dean was something else. He had caught his eye about a year ago, hanging off of the arm of one of his subordinates, looking bored as hell. He had gotten said subordinate smashingly drunk and managed to get Dean away and into one of the bedrooms. Later that night (or that morning, to be precise) he had arranged for the man to be found facedown in the swimming pool and kindly offered Dean a position as his pet instead. The two had struck up a friendship that partnered well with the mind-blowing sex.

Oh, lord, the sex. It was like Dean never got tired. He had never met someone who could go for as long as Dean could, well, besides himself. He was a wonder with his tongue, and had no qualms about where he was ordered to put it. He really had no qualms about anything; he enjoyed himself as much as Cas did. Of course, Cas had never tried anything truly outrageous. He couldn't bear to leave a mark on his beautiful boy.

He was also incredibly flexible. He stretched like elastic, and he didn't care how hard Cas fucked him or what he did it with. It was perfect. Take last night, when Cas had pushed him to the edge with a large purple vibrator before making him hold onto it through three of Cas's own orgasms. When he finally let him come, it was the most beautiful sight. Anyone else, they wouldnt've made it, but Dean handled it like a pro. And Cas had made sure to reward him. That morning, he had gotten ahold of some cherry-flavored lube, and he had let Dean suck it off of him before he went to his office to take calls.

He began to think about his plans for tonight. He thought that they could go out to dinner. His assistant/public relations person, Charlie, had said he needed to make at least one public appearance a week that didn't involve a party. This usually meant he took Dean to a restaurant and ordered ridiculously overpriced food and wine for the two of them while Dean rested a foot in his crotch the entire time. It wasn't a bad deal, not at all. According to Charlie, the rest of the world rested under the assumption that he and Dean were dating. Not far at all from the truth.

Actually, the more he thought about it, that was the truth. He paid Dean, of course, but take away the money part and you would have a relationship. Of course, the general population probably didn't imagine anal beads or cock rings being such a vivid part of their lives together, but that was their problem, not his.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the telephone. He leaned up from his mahogany office chair and over the large desk in front of him to answer it. Honestly, no matter how expensive his home office (or any of his offices for that matter) were, they were never quite comfortable.

"Mr. Novak, your one o'clock is here." Said his secretary, Samandriel. Great, another meeting. Meetings were the only real downside to being king.

He sighed. "Send her in."

"Her" turned out to be "them". Casey appeared to have brought Gordon along with her, something he was not happy about. "What is he doing here?"

"He's come to inform you that people are still hiring reaper coyotes, which means that the portal is still not closed. Since you won't listen to me."

Ugh, not this crap again. "How many times have I told you, I have people working on it? These things don't solve themselves. For the last goddamn time, that portal was built in. Are you telling me no one is stationed on it, killing reapers?"

She visibly blanched. "Uh –, umm, –" She started to murmur, but the door swung open.

Usually, he would smite anyone who interrupted a meeting on the spot. For a moment, he thought it was Samandriel and began to go over in his mind the ad that he would put out for a new secretary. But alas, it was the exception to the rule.

He leaned back in his chair as Dean sashayed over to him, sitting across his lap. He couldn't help but smile as Casey and Gordon's mouths dropped. Ah, he would never get tired of Dean's sense of humor.

The sandy haired boy was wearing nothing but a thin pink slip and a pair of pink satin panties. They barely covered his ass, making half moons of scalloped lace around the freckled cheeks. Cas ran his hands over them, taking in the magnificent feel of the lace and skin under his fingertips. Dean responded by leaning down to nip at the skin under his ear. "Who are your friends? We haven't been introduced yet." He asked with a coy smile.

If it had been a more important meeting, Cas would have told Dean to wait until later, but he was bored as hell. This was a very welcome interruption. "These are Casey and Gordon, dear. They work for me. And they were just leaving." He eyed Casey pointedly.

She looked like she was going to say something, but thought the better of it. Her face contorted into a mixture of one part anger and two parts uncomfortableness. She turned on her heel and stormed out, a gobsmacked Gordon in tow.

He sighed, leaning his head back as Dean moved to straddle him and undo his tie. "Long day? It's not even three yet." He said.

He rolled his eyes. "Some crap about the portal again. I honestly don't care. And if she's going to get defiant then I'm going to have to kill her."

Dean laughed, a sound like a cello, undoing the top buttons of his shirt. "You'd like that, huh?"

He snorted. "I'd love to kill her, but then I'd just have to replace her. And you can never find good replacements these days." Wanting to get off the topic, he moved to capture Dean's lips, licking filthily into his mouth. It drew a moan from Dean that made him tighten his grip, squeezing his pert ass.

Dean's hips bucked against his groin desperately, and he moved a hand to pat at the desk in front of him. "Up." He breathed into Dean's mouth between kisses. "Want to see you in your pretty clothes."

Dean climbed skillfully onto the desk, getting on his knees and angling himself so that Cas could support his shoulders with one hand. The other hand traced down his chest, flicking his nipples before it traveled down his torso. Cas soon found what he was after, pulling Dean's cock out of his panties and working it into his fist.

It was a little dry, but Cas was gentle, and in no time Dean's cock was leaking precome everywhere, the head throbbing and turning purple. "Good boy." Cooed Cas. "You just love this, don't you?"

"Yes." Moaned Dean. "Love you. Want you."

"Mmhmm. Anyone else, or is it just me?"

"Just you. Only you." He panted, need and desire raw in his voice. Cas relished in it, taking it in. It was nice to feel needed, whether you were the king of hell or not.

He worked Dean's cock faster' flicking his thumb over the tip of the head and sweeping his fingers around the base in turn. Dean was turning into a shaking mess on the desk, and as much as he loved watching his boy come undone, he really couldn't have him falling.

"Come for me." He said, and that was all it took to push him over the edge. He came in spurts into Cas's hand, shaking and moaning with orgasm. This, thought Cas, had to be his favorite view in the entire world. He had penthouses in cities across the globe, but there wasn't scenery in existence that could compare to this.

Once Dean was done, he pulled him back onto his lap. Starting with two fingers, he let Dean suck and lick the come off of his hand, while he ran the other through his hair. "I think we're going to go to dinner tonight. That sound good to you?"

Dean made a noise of approval, not moving from his hand. "You deserve it, you impressed me last night. Impress me again, and who knows what I'll have to do. I just may have to get a ring!"

Dean looked up at him, a shy smile on his face. "Would you like that?" He asked sweetly.

Dean blushed, smiling wider. "I'd like that very much."

Needless to say, Charlie had the news out to the presses within a week.


End file.
